Tie Me Up
by suspiciousteacup
Summary: Sabriel teaches Touchstone how to tie a tie.


It was their first trip to Ancelstierre since Touchstone was officially restored as King a few months ago. The head of the moot had tentatively accepted their visit. Sabriel and Touchstone had spent many hours and much frustration figuring out how to get the Ancelstierrian government to accept… well their existence really. Trying to explain Kerrigor would be tricky, but they had witnesses for Sabriel's old school, as well as half of the Perimeter Guard. They had decided that they should both go, she because she knew Ancelstierre and the Dead, he because he was the new King and because it seemed as though, when he talked, everything made sense.

For some strange reason, they had been given separate rooms. Sabriel thought it would be fun to humour them, though he still did not understand why they had been so taken aback when he had expressed his confusion over why two rooms were necessary when they were married. Sabriel had barely been able to restrain her laughter.

They had stopped at a store just after they had arrived and had purchased Ancelstierrian clothing for themselves and their guards.

He was now staring at what was apparently just called a suit. It would look quite handsome, that he could tell, but it was not terribly practical, and he had no clue whatsoever as to what one was supposed to do with the 'tie', though he had been informed that it went around his neck somehow.

They returned to their lodgings and were shown to their separate rooms.

They would not need to be ready for another hour and a half, but Touchstone figured he might as well get changed into his suit now.

He figured out most of it easily enough, but the tie remained a mystery. He hastily attempted a variation of knot he had learned to secure bags and boxes to other things, figuring the real thing couldn't be that different, then we went to find Sabriel.

He knocked on her door and, after a moment, she opened it.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a long dark blue dress accented with silver that was extremely flattering. He stared, eyes wide.

At the same time, she looked him over. He looked very dashing; the dark grey suit matched his eyes and flattered his lean body. It would be a gorgeous picture indeed … if not for the tie. The tie was knotted in some kind of slipknot, a strange permutation of the kind one might find securing bags to a saddle.

Sabriel burst out laughing.

Touchstone sighed, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Your…tie." She gasped, recovering herself.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I keep forgetting you don't know what things are. It seems so simple to me, just part of my uniform, I don't even remember learning it," she explained ruefully, slightly amused.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't raised here." He snapped, frustration rising from these foreign clothes that his wife seemed to find so natural, as well as his nerves about the upcoming meeting.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she replied evenly, though there is an edge to her voice.

He closes his eyes, shook his head and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about the meeting and these foreign clothes are just one more thing that reminds me of how ignorant I am of this place."

He feels her hand rest on his shoulder.

"We both knew this would be a sharp learning curve. Besides, you know a lot more about the politics of Ancelstierre than the attire." She says gently.

He turns back towards her and kisses her softly, then a bit harder.

"I think I would be quite lost without you." He said softly.

"Well, for starters you would most likely have to face the moot naked." She taunted.

"Oh, I'm not that incompetent! I got most of it on, it's just this bloody useless piece of fabric that seems to have bested me." He returned, angrily undoing the knot and throwing the tie onto the bed.

"Well, I may be able to help you with that." She said seductively.

She retrieved it from the bed and draped it around his neck, tucking it under the stiff collar of his shirt.

When she looked up, his stormy eyes were dark and focused intensely on hers.

She pulled him close with the tie.

He pushed up the soft material of her dress and slipped his hand into her smallclothes.

They kissed and he stroked her as she undressed him.

He kneeled and pulled off her underwear, kissing the insides of her thighs suggestively.

"I thought I was supposed to be teaching you about ties." She said breathlessly.

"This is more fun than those stupid pieces of fabric." He insisted, standing to kiss her again.

"I'm not sure about that." She said thoughtfully.

He pressed his arousal against her and ground his hips against hers.

"How so?" He whispered.

She moaned and whimpered as he moves his hips in small circles.

"Faster than that," she implored.

"Only if you tell me what you meant by that." He teased, thought he was breathless as well.

Quickly, she flipped them so that his back was against the wall and his arms were above his head. His tie was pressed against his wrists, holding them in place. He hadn't even seen her grab it.

Sabriel raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well I certainly wouldn't object to being at your mercy." He said, catching on to her plan.

"You're the one who needs the practice." She said jokingly, though she blushed.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Your attempt at a tie knot _was_ really quite sad." She said quietly, her eyes never leaving his.

He kissed her again and whispered, "You have to show me one. You didn't quite get to it earlier."

"I wonder why." She said wryly as she let his arms down and draped the tie around his neck again.

"You begin with the thick end." She looked up at him to make sure he was following.

"Oh believe me, I'm hanging on your every word." He assured her in the gravely voice he knew she found particularly seductive.

She grinned and continued "Make sure it's lower than the other end, then cross the thick end over the thin end and pass it up through the loop like this." She skimmed her hand over his chest as she demonstrated.

He hummed in appreciation.

"Then pull the thick end down and up around beside the thinner end on the right. Push it down through the loop again and then around the thin end. Bring it through the loop one last time and then slip it through the front knot and pull." She pulled to complete her instruction and he met her with a kiss.

"I think I've got the hang of it." He murmured, leaning down further to kiss her neck.

He walked her backwards and they fell onto the bed.

"Well now that you know what you're doing, do what you will." She whispered, nipping his ear.

He traced his hands down her legs as he stood again.

She moved to sit in the middle of the bed as he grabbed four more ties from the dresser.

As he reached the bed, she stretched out once again.

He paused to consider her, his eyes tracing down her body.

He moved to her head and pulled her wrist to the bedpost. He kissed her wrist before securing it to the post using the knot she'd shown him.

"You're a quick learner." She purred.

"I was very invested in learning this particular subject." He joked back.

He repeated the motions with her left wrist.

He kissed her again, making a path down her body. She arced her hips towards him and he kissed right above where she wanted him. He reached for the second last tie. He worked slower, playing with her frustration.

"Touch_stone_!" She said impatiently.

He flashed her a wicked grin and continued to very methodically and precisely tie the tie.

Once the last one was knotted, he sat back on his ankles, looking at her hungrily.

"Now. Please." She ordered and begged him, straining against her bonds.

He laughed, his voice rough.

"I have you at my mercy and I'm going to give in that easily am I?" he questioned mockingly.

"Yes." She insisted stubbornly.

"Not a chance." He replied, lowering himself to kiss right below her belly button.

He moved up to trace his lips lightly over her nipple and she shivered at the contact. He laved his tongue over it and nipped it lightly. She gasped and twisted. He lowered a hand to stroke her. She strained at the ties under his ministrations but could not reach him. She gasped as she peaked, the waves cresting around his curled fingers.

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly, his mind swirling with pleasure. He pressed a hand to his aching cock.

"You can't take it anymore either." Sabriel said, breathing heavily.

"I just need a moment." He panted. "I don't want it to be over yet."

She laughed but stopped abruptly as he lowered his head to kiss her more intimate regions.

She was hot and wet and his mind spun with the taste of her, the feel of her against his tongue and lips.

She moaned and sighed his name and he really couldn't take it any more.

He thrust into her hard, causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

He drew out before thrusting in again, fast and hard.

His hands were tight on her hips as they came together again and again.

Part of him realized he was moaning her name with each thrust, their bodies rippling with pleasure.

Her kisses were angrier than usual, fueled by her frustration at her inability to touch him. He loved it.

He was so close, but frowned, desperately trying to hold back just for a little longer so that she could find her release.

He does not have to hold out long. With one more thrust she is clenching around him and crying out and so is he as he spilled himself inside of her.

They remained joined, panting, their heart rates returning to normal.

"Mmmm." He hummed into her neck, "I think it may actually quite like ties."


End file.
